guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pimps of Heaven
Pimps of Heaven is the Rosal guild for those who like to play in relaxing atmosphere. We are mixed alignment guild but as many of us do professions bontarians prevail over brakmarians and neutrals. General information History Pimps of Heaven is a relatively old guild (was created before the March'2008 though the exact date is unknown). Current leader - Nikto - took over the guild in the middle of 2008. Since that time the guild slowly but steadily grow, were bought guild's houses, paddock, launched breeding programme. Guild's Mission Have fun the way you like it. Current Goals * Provide guildies with every possible craft and maging. * Provide guildies with every possible type of mount. * Create calm, relaxing, friendly atmosphere for every member. Rules General rules *Pimps of Heaven is an international guild therefore the main language is english. Using any other language is prohibited if at least one person who doesn't understand it is on. *Politeness and respect to others. Any personal matters, all quarrels and so on should be discussed in private. No dirty laundry on the guild's channel. *Guild's channel should be used to discuss things related to guild (Please, do not pm Leader or SiC about ranks or rights). *Spam and begging for items or kamas aren't welcomed. XP Donation *Minimum XP donation is 5% (5% won't hurt levelling but will help a lot for levelling the guild) *Maximum XP donation is 50% (exception can be made if a character needs a reset but too close to the level at which a new dungeon is added) Ranks There is no rank system. All members are On Trial when they join the guild, then Apprentice. Exceptions * SiC (no comments), * Breeder (a member has his/her own mounts, breeding program and a time for breeding), * Craftsman (a member has to have at least 2 professions he/she is working on and he/she is willing to provide his service for free for guildies). * Diplomat (an alternative character representing friendly guild) * Recruiting Officer (a member responsible for recruiting new members, almost full-time job) Rights *'invite new members' - no requirements *'use paddocks' - rank Apprentice (only use, other paddock rights are reserved for breeders) *'place perceptor/collect from perceptor' - lvl 90 and rank Apprentice *'manage your xp donation' - rank Apprentice and 100 000 donated xp all other rights are given by Leader or Second in Command (SiC) Guild's professions Craft and maging are free for guildies who donated 10 000 xp to the guild. For now we have these professions at lvl 100 (for the complete list of professions check the guild's forum) Gathering professions :alchemist :farmer :miner :lumberjack :hunter Crafting professions :baker :jeweller :butcher :tailor Smiths :dagger smith Maguses :Shoemagus :Jewelmagus :Costumagus :Dagger smithmagus :Shovel smithmagus :Axe Smithmagus :Sword Smithmagus :Hammer Smithmagus :Staff carvmagus :Wand Carvmagus :Bow Carvmagus Guild's property All guild's property now is in Bonta (Tailor's District) but if we have more brakmarian members we'll buy house and paddock in Brakmar, too. Houses *Three floors Bonta house with 1 chest * Three floors Bonta house with 2 chests NB Chests in the houses are reserved for storing crafting materials therefore access to them is restricted to craftsmen and SiC's. Paddocks *Small paddock in the Tailor's District of Bonta *Big paddock (Cania Plains) Mounts raised in guild's paddocks are available for guild members with discount or for free (see the forum for the details). Recruitment Requirements for candidates *level 70+ (80+ preferred) *maturity *decent english *self-efficiency *main character Recruitment contacts In Game :Nikto - Leader of the guild :Cold-princess - Second in Command :Ki-Mor - Recruiting Officer :Phekla On Imps Village forums :Nikto :Ki-Mor